


Riverdale Academy of Quiet Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bisexual!Betty, Catholic School, F/F, Lesbian!Veronica, beronica, single sex school, spoiler she corrupts betty instead, veronica is sent to boarding school to get straightened out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate Universe in which the Academy of Quiet Mercy is private boarding school and Betty Cooper still has to show the new girl around.AKA the queer catholic boarding school Beronica AU that nobody asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it?

_Riverdale Academy of Quiet Mercy was established in 1735 as one of the first girls' boarding schools in the United States. To this day, it remains a leader amongst Catholic single sex schools across our great nation. With only 600 girls aged 4 to 18, and only 150 boarders at any given time, you can be assured that your daughter will receive the quality education she deserves. Educating your daughter in the Mercy tradition will give her the tools she needs to navigate society as an intelligent, respectable, and responsible young lady…_

“I can’t believe you’re sending me off to a convent,” Veronica seethes, swiping up to exit Safari. She feels little relief as the school’s homepage disappears from view; the grim sandstone front and wrought iron gates are stained in her mind.

“It’s not a convent, Veronica,” her mother protests mildly. “It’s a boarding school. And a last resort, at that." she purses her lips. "It didn’t have to be this way.” Hermione Lodge’s crisp tone attempts to convey impatience, but Veronica knows her mother. Her lips are dry and there is a small, faint line creasing her brow. She feels guilty.

Good.

Veronica folds her arms. After a moment, she unfolds them, smoothing her skirt over her thighs. She folds her hands in her lap instead, aiming for penitent over petulant. 

Despite the insistence of her parents and the promptness of the Academy's uniform shop, Veronica is dressed in her own clothes. Black checkered mini, black boots, black gloves, headband and sweater. She knows it isn't lost on her parents that she is hosting her own tiny, private funeral. 

“There are Catholic schools in New York," she mutters, unable to help herself.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. She breaks her gaze to glance at her phone, checking the time. “None of those would take you," she murmurs absently. 

It’s simple fact, not all ill-intentioned, but still Veronica feels a sharp pain in her stomach at the words. She picks at the sleeve of her cashmere sweater with gloved fingers until a thread comes loose.

Silence hangs over them for a while. Uneasy, but not stiflingly so. Veronica won't admit it, but she's as comforted by her mother's presence as she is bristled by it. As heavy as it makes her heart feel, she's glad that one parent, at least, bothered to come drop her off.

“It’s not all bad Veronica,” Hermione murmurs after a while. She places a hand over her daughter’s in an act of comfort. “It’s not that long.”

“Two years, Mami,” Veronica snaps, snatching her hand away. “I’ll be living in a nunnery for two years. They have _uniforms_! They – they call us young _ladies_!”

Hermione rolls her eyes. “Oh yes. God forbid you act like a lady for once in your life, Veronica.”

“Oh yeah?” Veronica snarls. “Helga certainly acted like a _lady_ in your bed last night while you and Papi were out!”

Hermione chooses not to respond, and Veronica doesn't blame her. It’s a ridiculous blow, and it’ll only fall on Helga. It doesn’t make her feel any better. It isn’t even true.

With a last weary look at her daughter, Hermione unclasps her briefcase. She removes a shiny maroon document folder, a freshly filled Xanax prescription and a pair of BOSE headphones. She dumps the folder in Veronica’s lap unceremoniously, and pops three pills before sliding the headphones over her ears and closing her eyes.

Veronica bites at the inside of her cheek to numb the sting of it. 

She shifts in her seat, blinking rapidly against the involuntary prickle behind her eyes. She leans back against her own seat, flipping open the information pack out of boredom, rather than interest.

Her welcome letter is written by the Fifth Form prefect. 

Elizabeth Cooper.

If there ever was a name for a pretentious, pious good girl, surely this would be it.

Veronica imagines her: perfect, prim and proper. Probably a straight A student with a pristine school record.

She has always loathed the squeaky clean fellow daughters back in New York whose spotless reputations were admired longingly by her parents. She knows how they'd wished for a daughter like _that -_ graceful, elegant, poised. One who could discuss high art and French literature, and whose weekends were spent at the State Library and not in a club.

 

Boring.

Veronica sighs, shoving her folder aside. She settles in for the ride, glum. 

_I'm in for a long two years._

**Author's Note:**

> Currently seeking a beta to do a read for flow before I post chapters. 
> 
> Also please come give me Beronica feelings at bisexybetty.tumblr.com and we can cry/be trash together.


End file.
